Daddy
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is my take on what would happen as Dean keeps calling Hunter Seth's daddy. Sixth in the Cat and Mouse series and its shorter than the others (sorry). Dean/Seth slash smut and maybe some ooc Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

I was laying on the bed watching some stupid infomercial at four in the morning. I was on the king sized bed that the Authority kept springing for while I listened to shower going. Seth and I were just getting in from a night out with Roman and his cousins. I saw some things that I didn't want to see, like Rocky pinning Cena to a wall in the alley. But other than that I had a pretty good time.

"Dean," he said as I looked up for my musings and saw Seth standing over me with water dripping down his chest to hide behind the towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist. "Do you want a shower?"

"Nope, Daddy didn't give me a beer bath," I said. "Just you." I laughed as a blush went down Seth's neck. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

His towel dropped to the floor as he climbed onto the bed.

"You blush everytime I call Hunter your Daddy," I laughed as the blush spread to his chest. "Is there something I need to know about you, Seth?"

"No," he nuzzled my chest as he settled beside me. His fingers making idle patterns on my skin.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over so he was on his back.

"Are you really sure?" I smirked as I ground our crotches together.

I heard him hiss out something incomprehensible and my smirk deepened. "I didn't quite catch that, what did you say Seth?"

I held still until he moaned out in frustration.

"You're an asshole," he ground out louder when I dropped down on him and let all of my weight drop on him.

"Yeah, I am," I spoke into his ear, my nose skimming the outside of it. "Now what did you say?"

"I might––_might_––have a very small daddy kink," Seth groaned out as he thrust his hips against mine. "And if I do it is all your fault."

"How is your daddy kink my fault, hmm?" I hummed, my clothed hips meeting his naked ones.

"Fuck," Seth cursed as his hips pushed against mine again involuntarily. "'Cause you do your best to take care of me." He bit his words out while I pressed against him back as hard as he pressed against me. "Sex, random wants, or health, you're always here when I need you to be."

"Almost three years of this and you are finally telling me about this, or is it something recent?" I nipped my way to his collar bone.

I listened to him moan again. "I...just didn't tell you." He thrust his hips against mine again, and his voice came out a bit strangled and strained. "Didn't think you'd be okay with it,"

"I'm okay with pretty much anything, you should know that by now."

I reached up and twined his fingers with mine as I continued to grind into him. I pulled back much to his groaning disappointment. Pulling back, I removed my pants. I leaned back down and intertwined our fingers together again. His legs wrapped around my waist.

"We really should go to bed," he said, making excuses as to why we shouldn't fuck, "Dean, it's almost five in the morning."

I smirked as I slipped into him. He was already lubed and loosened from our encounter earlier at the bar.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, well aware that he wouldn't back out––not with my cock deep inside of him.

I pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same speed.

"No," he moaned out.

"Good," I grunted, "This is the world's best sleeping pill anyway."

I kept my movements slow and lazy. I listened as he whimpered out. Sometimes I heard my name or a plea to go faster. I even heard the word daddy a few times. I nuzzled my face into his neck with a smile.

He moved against me trying to get me to go faster. I pulled back.

"Nope," I said, my voice filled with finality, "This is going slow."

I bent down to kiss him. It was slow and full of passion. My chapped lips met his petal soft ones. I kept it an innocent chastised kiss until he licked my bottom lip. Allowing him entry into my mouth to re-map the territory that was already burned into his brain. I pulled back when breathing became necessary.

"Just let me take care of you," I whispered against his lips.

I felt his hands clutch at mine tighter.

"Dean, I'm close," he whined lowly. He moved against me again.

"So come for me, baby," I cooed at him.

I kept my body moving as he came undone around me. I followed right after. I slumped down as the energy left my body. The fulfilling warmth that came when I filled Seth to the brim was radiating down. I laughed in the crook of his neck when he briefly tightened his legs around me.

Our hands untangled and I left his body to a pitiful whine. I smiled as I reached down and grabbed the towel that had left Seth's hips earlier. I wiped down his body and mine before crash landing on the bed next to him.

I heard him chuckle,"See?" He snuggled closer to me. "You take _good _care of me, so this whole 'daddy kink' is your fault." His head found my chest as he wrapped a sheet around our hips. "What prompted that?"

"What?" I asked him, still in my sexual haze.

"You were so gentle," he hummed. "I'm not saying that you are constantly rough as shit––" I smirked at that. "––but you never just make love to me." Seth went back to tracing patterns on my skin. "It was nice."

"See, I'm not just an asshole," I teased. "Remember how sweet I can when I do something to piss you off."

"I will, but I still want a reason, Dean."

Insistent asshole.

"I just felt like it Seth," I answered kissing his hair.

**A/N: SO THIS IS MY RESPONSE TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AFTER DEAN KEEPS CALLING HUNTER SETH'S DADDY. THIS IS NUMBER SIX IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES. IT'S SHORT SORRY BOUT THAT, BUT REVIEW.**


End file.
